Ice Hockey
by firedragon24k
Summary: Ice hockey is one of the sports in the all new game Mario Sports Mix and these stories will make you a winner! Ready to face off?
1. Yoshi vs Bowser

**This story is inspired by one of the sports in Mario Sports Mix.**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom Arena where Yoshi is about to play a game of Ice Hockey with his friend Bowser. Today is the day that these two people will play against each other. Lakitu came in with the puck on the fishing line and said, "OK, this game will last for only 60 seconds. Score as many goals as you can within the one minute time limit. Whoever has the most goals when the 60 seconds are up, wins the match. But if no one scores after time runs out, then we go to sudden death. So, Yoshi and Bowser, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Yoshi and Bowser replied as they get in position.

"Alright. The clock will start when I drop the puck and this is our opening face-off of the match. Now, on the count of three, I'll drop the puck and start the match. Here we go, one, two, and…"

Both players got in position as Lakitu starts the match by dropping the puck…

"_**THREE!**_"

With the word shouted, Lakitu dropped the puck, and the game began.

Yoshi skated along with the puck as the clock begins to go down. He dodged every obstacle until Bowser came in. Yoshi took a shot and the puck sailed in to the goal. Yoshi has scored the first goal of the game.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Score, Yoshi!"

Then the scoreboard shows the first goal of the game for Yoshi. It now shows 1-0 with 40 seconds left in the game. Lakitu came back with the puck and said, "OK, it's face-off time again! Let's see what happens now since Yoshi has the first goal of the game. The score is one to nothing with 40 seconds left. Here we go!"

Then the puck drops and Bowser took control of the puck. He skated to the goal with ease and with a slapshot from him, he scored a goal for himself, which ties the game at one. Lakittu saw it and said, "Well, that was amazing! Bowser has tied the game! So, score one for Bowser! We're tied at one goal with just 27 seconds left. It's time for another face-off!"

So Lakitu came in with the puck as Yoshi and Bowser got in position. When everything is all set, Lakitu said, "Here we go again!"

Then the puck drops and Yoshi took control this time. He skated along with the puck as the clock winds down. Bowser took it away and skated to the goal with just 15 seconds left until the whistle.

Lakitu checked the stopwatch and said, "10 seconds left! Who's going to win the match, Yoshi or Bowser?"

Both players gave everything they got as Lakitu counts down, "5 more seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Yoshi took one last shot and then…

And then…

The puck sailed past the goal as the buzzer sounded. Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Finish! That was an amazing battle between these two players and the score is tied at one. Now, since no one scored the game-winning goal, you know what that means… _**SUDDEN DEATH!**_"

The crowd cheered for these two players as Lakitu came in with the puck. Then he said to the players, "Well, here we are Yoshi and Bowser, sudden death. This extra period will decide who will get the game-winning goal. Now in just a moment, I'll drop the puck and kick off this extra period. There will be no time limit in sudden death which means that we will keep going until we have a winner. This puck right here will decide the game. So, are you ready for the game-winning goal?"

Yoshi and Bowser agreed as they took their position.

"OK, this is it! This is going to be our final face-off of the game which means that one final drop of the puck will decide who will take control of sudden death. So, for the game, here we go! Sudden Death's Final Face-Off! Ready…"

Both players took a deep breath and waited for the puck to drop. The crowd grew silent as both players got ready to face sudden death. When everything is all set, Lakitu blew the whistle and said the one word that will drop the puck and kick off sudden death…

"_**GO!**_"

And then, the puck dropped on these two players. Sudden death has officially begun!

Yoshi starts the period smoothly as he dodged every obstacle. Then Bowser came in and stole the puck from him as the crowd cheered for these two players. Lakitu saw it and said, "Wow, look at these two competitors go! They are giving everything they got on the field and if no one scores, then we'll keep going until we have a game-winning goal. I love sudden death!"

Yoshi kept on going until he saw the goal. He took out his stick, raised it up, and said, "Finishing Strike! Yoshi Egg Timer… _**BLAST!**_"

With the words shouted, He ate the puck and turned it to an egg timer. Yoshi placed the egg on the ice and said, "Shoot!"

And then, the egg went into the goal.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Hold it! Hold it! We have an egg on the goal which means, the game is not over! The rules of sudden death clearly states that a puck must be in the goal to win and we have an egg. Yoshi, did you use your finishing strike so the puck can be an egg?"

"Yes," Yoshi replied, "And in just a few seconds, the egg will transform back into a puck. All we have to do is wait for the timer to expire and then, it will become a puck again."

"OK, let's watch the egg and see what happens."

The crowd watched the egg as the timer is about to expire. Everyone held their breath and waited.

And then, Yoshi said, "3, 2, 1... _**CHANGE!**_"

With the word shouted, the effect of the egg timer expired and transforms back.

And then…

And then…

It became a puck. The puck is now in the goal.

Lakitu saw the change and decided to end the game. He blew the final whistle and said, "Well, it looks like the effect of the Yoshi Egg Timer has expired and now, it is a puck again. I hate to hear the good news Yoshi, but I have to say this… _**FINISH!**_"

The crowd cheered for Yoshi as the game now comes to an end. Lakitu smiled to Yoshi and said, "Yoshi wins the game with a final score of two to one! Amazing job!"

Bowser came to Yoshi and shook his hand for playing a great game. Bowser said, "Great game, Yoshi!"

"You too, Bowser!" Yoshi replied as the duo played a great match.


	2. Bowser vs Bowser Jr

**More Ice Hockey With Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

It's a great day for a game of ice hockey as Bowser and Bowser Jr. face off against each other at the Bowser Castle Arena. The stadium is full of cheering fans as the game is about to start. Lakitu came in with the puck and said, "OK Bowser and Bowser Jr., this game will last three minutes. That means there is only one period for you to play during the time limit. Get as many goals as you can during those three minutes and whoever has the most goals when I blow the final whistle, wins the game. If there is a tie, then we'll go to sudden death with no time limit. So, are you two Koopas ready?"

"YES!" Bowser and Jr. said as they got in position.

"OK, your three minutes will start when I drop the puck. Bowser and Jr., good luck to the both of you and have fun out there. Alright then, let's start the game. Opening Face-Off. Ready…"

Both Koopas got ready as Lakitu drops the puck.

"_**GO!**_"

And then, the puck dropped on the Koopas and the clock has started. Bowser took control of the opening face-off as he skated across the ice. Then Jr., used his shell to spin in place and sped towards Bowser and stole the puck from him. Then he shot the puck into the goal. Bowser Jr. has scored the first goal.

"Score, Bowser Jr.!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered.

Then the scoreboard shows 1-0 with 2:22 left to play.

Lakitu came back with the puck and said, "Great goal, Jr. You scored the first goal of the game. Looks like this game gets even better as we continue on. The score is one to nothing with Jr. in the lead and with 2:22 left in the game. Ready or not, here comes another face-off!"

Then he dropped the puck as the game resumed. Now Jr. took control this time as he skated along the ice. Bowser used his fire breath and said, "Flame Breath!"

While Bowser was breathing fire, Lakitu checked the game time and said, "Two minutes left to go! Keep going until I blow the whistle!"

Then Bowser took the puck and shot it into the net to tie the game. Lakitu saw it and said, "Score, Bowser! We're tied at one, folks!"

The scoreboard noticed Bowser's goal and shows 1-1 with 1:30 left in the game.

Then Lakitu said, "Wow, what a way to tie the game thanks to Bowser fire breath and with that, we're tied at one goal apiece and according to the game time, we're halfway done with this battle of the Koopas. Now, let's do another face off and see what happens next. Here it comes…"

The puck drops again for the third time as Bowser skated along the way.

One minute later, the game was tied again at two goals apiece and with only thirty seconds left until the whistle, anything can happen. Lakitu came in with the puck once again and said, "Well, it looks like this game is still tied thanks to the goals by Bowser and Bowser Jr. and there is still thirty seconds left on the clock. It's face-off time!"

Then the game heats up as the puck drops once again. Bowser ran as fast as he could but Jr. has other plans.

"Jr. Paintball Smash!" he shouted as the puck is covered in paint but Bowser used his shell to protect the paint-covered puck as the timer is about to run out.

"10 seconds left!" Lakitu shouted as the stopwatch shows ten seconds, "Hurry up! The game ends in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Everyone was standing up to their feet as the game draws closer to the end and with just five seconds left, there is enough time for Bowser to take his last shot.

"5, 4..." Lakitu counted.

"Final Shot: Bowser…"

"3,…"

"Whirling…"

"2..."

"Fortress…"

"1..."

"_**SHOOT!**_"

With the phrase shouted, he spun in his shell, took his last shot and then…

And then…

The puck went… over the net. Bowser has missed his game-winning shot as the buzzer sounded, ending the period.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Ouch! I can't believe what just happened here folks but Bowser has missed the game-winning goal and the period is now over! That means we are still tied at two goals apiece. Now, this may be bad news for Bowser as the buzzer sounded, but good news for everyone because with the score tied at the end of regulation, it's time for the extra period we call… _**SUDDEN DEATH**_**_!_**"

The crowd cheered for Bowser and Jr. as Lakitu came in with the puck for what promises to be the extra period that will end the game and declare the winner.

"OK, Bowser and Jr., you know the rules of sudden death. No time limit for this extra period and whoever gets the next goal, wins the match. So, are you ready for the final face-off of the game you two?"

"YES!" Bowser and Jr. agreed as Lakitu flew above them.

"Alright then. This is for the game. Without further ado, let's start sudden death. On your marks, get set…"

Everything grew silent as Lakitu held his breath and waited for the puck to drop on the Koopas. And then, he said the one word that will start the extra period…

"_**GO!**_"

The puck dropped and the extra period began as both Koopas battle for the game.

An hour later, the game really heats up as both Koopas gave everything they got until it's time for Bowser to try his final shot again. Bowser said, "I may have failed the game-winning goal last period but this time, it's going to be the game-winning goal. Let's try it again! Bowser Whirling Fortress…"

He spun in his shell, took his stick, and said the attack…

"_**FINAL SHOOT!**_"

Then he unleashed his final attack and shot the puck all the way. All he has to do now was watch and wait for the puck to sail into the goal.

And then…

And then…

The puck went… into the goal! Bowser has made the game-winning goal, ending the game.

Lakitu saw the game-winning goal and decided to speak. He said, "Well folks, that was truly an impressive battle between those Koopas and it looks like Bowser has successfully shot the game-winning goal. Now, since I have the final whistle, I can only say finish and end the game by blowing it. So, let's keep going!"

Just then, the scoreboard said, "Lakitu, it looks like Bowser has scored the game-winning goal. Blow the final whistle to end the game."

"Do I have to?" Lakitu asked.

"Of course, Lakitu. Bowser scored so that means the game is over. Blow the whistle!"

"OK, one, two, three…"

Then he blew the final whistle to the crowd and said, "_**FINISH!**_ Bowser has won the game with the final score of 3-2! What a way to end the battle of the Koopas!"

Then Bowser Jr. said, "Great game, dad!"

"You too, son!" Bowser replied as he shook Bowser Jr.'s hand for a great match.


	3. The Battle of the Mario Bros

**Even More Ice Hockey: The Battle of the Mario Bros.**

The Mushroom Kingdom Arena, a spectacular stadium where most of the sports are held here and today's match is another ice hockey game. The crowd cheered as Lakitu announces the match, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for another great hockey game and today's match is going to be brother vs. brother! That's right, it's Mario vs. Luigi!"

As the crowd cheered, the Mario Bros. came to the ice for what promises to be the battle of the Mario Bros. as Lakitu came in with the puck.

"Well, it looks like Mario and Luigi are ready to do battle on this arena as we are about to begin this amazing hockey game." Lakitu said, "Now, you have one minute to score as many goals as you can during this period. You may use your special shot at anytime during the match and there are no fouls in this special battle. Whoever has the most goals after sixty seconds is declared the winner of the match but, if no one scores when the buzzer sounds, then we go to sudden death. So, are you two ready?"

The Mario Bros. agreed and said, "YES!"

"Alright then. Now, may we have 60 seconds on the scoreboard, please?"

The scoreboard then shows 60 seconds as the battle of the brothers is about to begin. Lakitu took his position and said, "Remember, whoever has the most goals, wins the game. Mario and Luigi, good luck out there and may the best brother win. Now, it's time to start the battle of the Mario Bros. Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered as Lakitu prepares to drop the puck. He said, "Alright, then let the battle of the Mario Bros…"

Mario and Luigi took their positions as Lakitu says the word that will drop the puck and start the one minute timer…

"_**BEGIN!**_"

And then, the puck dropped on the Mario Bros. and Mario took control of the opening face-off. The one minute timer begins to go down as the game began.

Mario starts the game by moving the puck, but Luigi took it away from him and skated along the ice. Mario used his fireball to burn Luigi and stole the puck. He shot it in the goal and then, the puck went in the net. Mario scored the first goal of the game.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Score, Mario!"

With Mario's goal, the scoreboard now shows 1-0 with 40 seconds left to go.

Then Lakitu came back with the puck and said, "Nice goal, Mario. You scored the first one of the game and with that goal, you're in the lead with forty seconds left to play. Time for another face-off!"

Then the puck drops and Luigi took control of it this time. The crowd cheered for these two players as the clock now shows thirty seconds.

With fast speed, Luigi skated along the ice and decided to score the goal for himself. He took his shot and then, the puck went in! Luigi has tied the game!

"Score, Luigi!" Lakitu announced as he blew the whistle, "We are now tied at one goal!"

The score now shows 1-1 with just fifteen seconds left to play. This was it for the Mario Bros. One final goal will decide the game as Lakitu came back with the puck. He said, "Well, Mario and Luigi, this is it. The final face-off of the period. One puck, one goal, fifteen seconds left in the game. This puck right here will be the final fifteen seconds of the match. So, let's find out who will get the face-off and the final fifteen seconds. Here comes the puck."

And then, the puck drops and the fifteen seconds begins to wind down as Mario took control. He skated all across the ice and when he got to the goal, the timer now shows six seconds.

Lakitu checked his stopwatch and said, "5, 4..."

Mario took a deep breath and said, "Mario…"

"3..."

"…Final…"

"2..."

"…Fireball…"

"1..."

"_**SHOOT!**_"

Then, he raised his stick which turns the puck into a fireball. He took his special shot and then…

And then…

The puck went… in the net!

Lakitu saw the shot and said, "Score…"

The crowd watched and waited for the decision from Lakitu. Mario hoping for a win, and Luigi hoping for sudden death. All the Mario Bros. have to do was watch and wait.

And then…

And then…

Lakitu has made his decision. He held his breath and said the results…

"No one! The puck went over the net so, no goal!"

"Awww!" The crowd reacted as the buzzer went off.

Lakitu said, "The period is now over and the score is 1-1. Now, since no one scored after the sixty seconds are up, you know what that means… _**SUDDEN DEATH!**_"

The crowd then cheered as the Mario Bros. got to the center of the arena for sudden death. Lakitu came in with the puck and said, "Well, here we are Mario and Luigi, sudden death. This extra period will decide who will win the game. Now for this extra period, we're going to put twenty seconds this time. So, for the next twenty seconds, we're going to make this sudden death the fastest one yet. Now, let's see those twenty seconds on the scoreboard, if you please."

The scoreboard agreed as the timer shows twenty seconds.

"Alright, the twenty seconds won't start until I drop the puck. Mario and Luigi, this is for the game. Now, take your positions, and let's get sudden death started. Remember, the next person who scores, wins. On the count of three, one, two, three…"

Both brothers took a deep breath, raised their sticks, and got ready to face sudden death. When everything is all set, Lakitu blew the whistle and dropped the puck. Sudden death has officially begun.

Mario started the extra period by gliding on the ice but Luigi used his green fireball and stole it from him. The crowd cheered for these two competitors as the game draws closer to the end.

"10 seconds left, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Lakitu counted as the stopwatch shows six seconds.

Mario took the puck and decided to end the game now.

"5, 4..." Lakitu said.

Mario raised his stick…

"3..."

He placed the puck on the ice…

"2..."

Mario held his breath and said the special shot again, "Mario Final Fireball…"

"1..."

"_**FINAL SHOOT!**_"

He released the puck and shot it with all of his might as the puck transforms to a fireball. The speed of the puck was so fast, it went to the goal. By the time the shot was finished, the fireball turns to a puck again and then… the buzzer sounded, ending the game!

Lakitu blew the final whistle and said, "_**GOOOOOAL! **_Mario has won the game with the Mario Final Fireball Shot! Amazing! So, Mario wins the game with the final score of two to one!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as Mario shook Luigi's hand for a great match. Mario said, "Great game, bro."

"You too, Mario. That was indeed a game of brotherly love!" Then both brothers hugged each other as the crowd cheered very loudly.


	4. Dragon Puncher's Big Hockey Game

**The following story is inspired by Mario Sports Mix and it's my first hockey game. **

It's another great day at Mario Stadium where today is my first hockey game against the Koopa King. I was so pumped for this big match as I laced up my skates. Then I said,. "Well, it's time for my first hockey match. To the arena!"

When I got to the arena, the crowd started to cheer for me. I said, "Wow, Mario Stadium is now an ice rink. Looks like this arena has plenty of surprises and there's the referee, Lakitu! Well, I better get ready."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's big game between Dragon Puncher and the Koopa King himself, Bowser!" Lakitu announced, "Today's battle is going to be fierce as these two dragons compete against each other and I'm so pumped for this big match so, let's bring out the players! First, we have a newcomer who loves to play sports and he's in the spirit of the game. Please give it up for Dragon Puncher!"

When Lakitu announced my name, I entered the rink in a standing ovation. When I got there, I saw the referee. Lakitu said, "Well Dragon, welcome to the game and you look so good in your green and orange jersey."

"Thanks, Lakitu." I replied as I shook his hand, "I am looking forward to a great game today against the Koopa King and this is my first time playing in an arena so, I'm so glad to be part of the game."

"Well, it looks like you're ready to go so, are you ready to meet your challenger of this match?" Lakitu asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Alright then! Let's meet your challenger! Our challenger is the king of all Koopas. He's been fighting Mario countless times and now, he is ready to play on the ice. Here comes the Koopa King, Bowser!"

When Bowser came in to the arena, I was amazed at his size. Bowser smiled and said to me, "Well, look who's here. The warrior from the Earth is challenging me to a hockey game. That's so nice. Well, I want to say that I want to have a good match with you and win or lose, we'll have a great game. So, are you ready, Dragon?"

"Yes, Bowser. Let's have a fair match." I agreed as I took out the hockey stick.

Then Lakitu came in with the puck and said, "OK you two, here are the rules. You have one minute to score as many goals as you can. Dragon, you'll be shooting to the red goal, and Bowser will shoot to the blue goal. Each time you score, another face-off will commence. Whoever has the most goals when the timer runs out, wins the game. But, if the score is tied, then we'll go to sudden death and have a shootout! So, those are the rules. Now that we're clear with that, I think we're ready to start. So, let's set the stopwatch to sixty seconds!"

The stopwatch agreed as the timer shows sixty seconds.

Lakitu flew to the center of the arena and said, "OK! Is Bowser ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu! Bowser replied.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"I'm all set!" I agreed.

"Alright then, the game begins when I drop the puck. Remember, you have one minute. Here we go. On my whistle. 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_"

Then, Lakitu blew the whistle and the puck has dropped on us. I took control of the opening face-off and with that, the game has begun.

I started the game with a nice skate on the ice but Bowser came in and stole the puck from me. I took a body check and stole it back. Then I took a shot and it went to the red goal for the first goal of the game. I smiled and said, "Alright! I scored a goal!"

The crowd cheered as Lakitu said, "Goal, Dragon Puncher! The score is one to nothing!"

The scoreboard now shows 1-0 with 47 seconds left on the game clock. We came back to the center of the ice for another face-off. Lakitu came to me with the puck and said, Well done, Dragon. You got the first goal of the game. How does it feel?"

"Great!" I replied. "I can't believe that the first goal gave me an early lead."

"Very nicely done! Now, it's time for another face-off! Here we go!" Lakitu announced as the puck dropped on us again.

This time, Bowser took control as I used the stick to slap the puck away. The crowd cheered as I skated along the ice and when I got to the red goal, Bowser stole the puck. He took a shot and then, it went to the net. Bowser scored a goal as well.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Goal, Bowser! The score is one all with just thirty seconds left! Wow! So this game is tied right now."

Then, another face-off came in as Lakitu dropped the puck for the third time. The score is tied and with less than 30 seconds left, I still have a chance. Bowser stole the puck and said, "Time to score another goal!"

And then, he did, making the score two to one with just ten seconds remaining.

Lakitu came in with the puck and said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, this is it. The score is two to one with Bowser in the lead. There's still ten seconds left on my stopwatch so that means we do have enough time for one more face-off. Now, if Dragon Puncher scores the next goal, then the game will be tied and we will go to sudden death. But, if Bowser scores, then he'll win the match. So, this puck right here will decide the fate of these two competitors and it comes down to the final ten seconds. Alright then, this is it! The final face-off of the match. OK, the final ten seconds starts… _**NOW!**_"

Then, the puck dropped on us and I took control. The crowd cheered for me as I get closer to the net. This was it, the final five seconds of the match. It's all or nothing now.

"5, 4..." Lakitu counted.

I took a big deep breath…

"3..."

I raised my stick…

"2..."

I said the special shot, "Dragon Fire Breath Final…"

"1..."

"_**SHOOT!**_"

With the word shouted, I unleashed the special shot and then, I slapped the puck with all of my might. I held my breath and then, the shot is made and the buzzer has sounded, ending the game. The crowd cheered for me as I made the shot.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Hold it, ladies and gentlemen! Just a moment! I have to make a decision on this final shot. Let's go to the instant replay and see it again."

Then, I saw the replay of my last shot. The puck sailed all the way to the net and then, the buzzer sounded on the final shot.

Lakitu came to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, after I reviewed the replay, I can tell you that you did make the special shot and the rules said that if the shot is made when the buzzer sounded, then it will count as a shot. So, my final decision on this final play is that you have scored the…"

I held my breath and waited for the decision. The crowd grew silent as Lakitu awaits the final decision.

And then…

And then…

Lakitu has reached his final decision. He smiled to me and said the three words…

"_**GAME-WINNING GOAL!**_"

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes! Your special shot did make it to the net when the final buzzer sounded and I almost forgot about the special shot rule. Want to hear it?" Lakitu asked me.

"Yes! Give it to me!"

"OK, here goes! If a player makes a special shot, then the value of the goal is doubled. So, the special shot that you made at the buzzer is worth not one, but… _**TWO POINTS!**_" Lakitu shouted.

"So, that means we have a tie game?" I asked him nicely.

"Even better! I know that you want this game to end and I have to make this final decision on this so because of your special shot that you made at the buzzer, Dragon Puncher, you didn't tie the game… _**YOU WIN!**_" Lakitu announced to me as the final whistle blew, ending the game for real.

"_**YES!**_" I shouted when confetti fell on me with the crowd cheering, "I won, I won! Alright! I scored the game winning goal! Yeah!"

Lakitu smiled to me and said the final results, "With the final score of three to two, Dragon Puncher has won the game with his Dragon Fire Breath Shot at the final buzzer! What a way to end this amazing game! Bowser, give Dragon a handshake for a great game."

Bowser came to me and shook my hand for a great match. Then he said, "Wow, that was an impressive shot that you made. Great game, Dragon."

"Thanks, Bowser!" I replied.

Then I said with a wink, "Now that's a… _**HOT SHOT!**_"


End file.
